1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a die-casting method and an apparatus used for the method. The products made by the present die-casting method include, for example, automotive distributor housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional die-casting method includes the steps shown in FIG. 1. First, at step 100, a tip lubricant is injected into an inner surface of a shot sleeve when a movable die separates from a fixed die. Then, at step 102, insulation is injected over the surface of both the movable die and the fixed die. After that, at step 104, the movable die is moved into contact with the fixed die so that a die cavity is formed therebetween. Molten metal is poured into the shot sleeve at step 106 and is injected into the die cavity afterwards at step 108. After the metal solidifies in the die cavity at step 110, the movable die is detached from the fixed die at step 112. Finally, the product, namely the solidified metal, is pushed out from the die cavity at step 114.